1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving data while providing power saving efficiency of a terminal, for example, a station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘STA’) in a communication system providing services to multi users in a multi-input multi-output (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MIMO’) scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing services having various quality of services (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. As an example of the communication system, in a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system, research into methods for stably transmitting large-capacity data at high rate through limited resources has been actively conducted. In particular, in a communication system, research into data transmission through a wireless channel has been conducted. Recently, methods for allowing the WLAN system to normally transmit and receive large-capacity data by effectively using a limited wireless channel have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in the communication system, research into methods for minimizing power consumption, in particular, maximizing power saving efficiency of the terminal, that is, the STA while transmitting/receiving large-capacity data through a wireless channel has been actively conducted. In particular, in the WLAN system, research into methods for maximizing power saving efficiency so as to minimize power consumption of the system while improving throughput so as to transmit/receive large-capacity data has been conducted.
However, as described above, in the current communication system, for example, the WLAN system, detailed methods for maximizing power saving efficiency of the system while improving throughput so as to normally transmit/receive large-capacity data through a limited channel have not yet been proposed. In particular, when services are provided to multi users by an MIMO scheme in the WLAN system, detailed methods for normally transmitting/receiving large-capacity data while maximizing power saving efficiency and improving throughput of the WLAN system, in particular, the terminal, that is, the STA have not yet been proposed.
Therefore, in the communication system, for example, the WLAN system, a need exists for a method for transmitting/receiving data by maximizing power saving efficiency of the WLAN system while improving throughput so as to stably transmit/receive large-capacity data at a high rate through limited resources.